Esperando por ti
by Chia S.R
Summary: Él la ama. Ella no. Ella ama a otro. Otro ama a otra. Una noche de consuelo y una despedida sin salida.


**Una locura de un día pero que tocaba. Reto de los 30 one-shot.**

**Pareja: MomoSaku**

**Avisos: Ooc. Drama. Final abierto.**

**Título: Esperando por ti.**

Su mirada se perdió en la lejanía. Era tan dulce el recuerdo que no podía borrarlo por mucho que quisiera. Todavía sentía sus manos recorrer aquel suave cuerpo desnudo que se retorcía debajo del suyo. Podía saborear perfectamente el sabor de su boca y de sus saladas lágrimas mientras lloraba en su unión. Podía sentir el antiguo roce de sus endurecidos senos contra su amplio pecho. El aroma de sus cabellos…

Había sido tan delicioso y tan doloroso a la vez.

La tuvo ahí, enfrente de él y la dejó escapar. No consiguió borrar aquel recuerdo por más que se esforzó y ahora, él no podía olvidarla a ella. Al principio, las cosas tenían un límite. Él la respetaba porque veía su rostro y su ser clavado en lo que más anhelaba. Pero cuando él se marchó y tuvo la suficiente decisión, sus amigos le previnieron: _"Es menor_" le recordaron. Y él comprendió que era cierto.

Solo tendría que soportar un año más de fingir amistad, de amarla en silencio y de protegerla ante los ojos de todos. Pero entonces, ella llegó a su casa con la mejor- y peor para él- noticia que hubiera esperado en toda su vida.

-¡Me han aceptado! ¡Puedo ir a estudiar al extranjero! ¡América, senpai!

Y sus mejillas hervían de sonrojo ante la clara meta que llevaba. Su pobre e inocente niña. Él se encogió de hombros, soportando con la mejor entereza que pudo el golpe recibido en su orgullo. La sujetó de los hombros, intentando por todos los medios que sus cuerpos no se rozaran.

-Felicidades, Sakuno- felicitó y frunció el ceño al percibir un deje de miedo en su rostro- ¿qué sucede?

-No tendré guía. Soy demasiado despistada. Terminaré perdiéndome o algo peor.

Él se rio y le acaricio los cabellos galantemente.

-Si me lo pides, quizás yo podría…- se ofreció. Ryuzaki agrandó los ojos con esperanza.

-Pero eso sería demasiado pedir.

Volvió a reír y apretó los labios.

-¿Cómo puedes disculparte cuando tus ojos te delatan? Iré. Te acompañaré. Además, si algo te sucediera, no me lo perdonaría, recordando que tuve la oportunidad de protegerte.

Sakuno dio un brinco de alegría, dándole las gracias a siniestro, hasta se ofreció, en medio de su excitación, a ayudarle a hacer la maleta, ignorando por completo la ropa interior. Casi rió a carcajadas cuando la vio alejarse de la maleta mientras él introducía la ropa interior. Era algo lógico cuando tenías delante a una chica tímida que no había tenido contacto nunca con un hombre, y mucho menos, con su ropa interior. Era la ley de ser hija única.

Unas semanas después, ambos abandonaron Japón para irse a América. La ciudad los recibió con sus luces brillantes y su noche fría. Un hotel sirvió de cobijo y el único impedimento fue claramente el tener que compartir habitación debido a su registro económico. Sakuno no se molesto demasiado. Había dos camas y era fácil colocar una cortina entremedias, cosa que la chica desechó. No le dio importancia de más. Tenían confianza.

Y la confianza, quieran o no, da asco.

-¿De verdad puede acompañarme?- Le había preguntado con total inocencia- Puedo intentar ir… sola.

-Si lo que quieres es hablar con Echizen a solas, os dejaré cuandito que os encontréis. Estaré esperando por ti.

Sakuno le sonrió. Una sonrisa extraña mezclada con diversos sentimientos. ¿Acaso sentía culpa? O… ¿se habría dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ella? No le dio más importancia. La llevó hasta las indicaciones que le dio y esperó junto a ella hasta que el chico regresara de la universidad y seguramente, de entrenar, porque la noche les cayó encima. Cuando Echizen los vio, parpadeó, humedeciéndose ligeramente el labio y alejando la mano que mantenía en las caderas de una joven americana.

Ryuzaki no pareció darse cuento o quizás fingió. Solo le sonrió y le entregó un paquete que había llevado cargando. Ryoma se despidió de la chica, entrando en un apartamento con ella detrás. Él le saludó, habló un poco con él, pero no entró. Era momento de que estuvieran solos y aclararan las cosas.

Al cabo de media hora, Ryuzaki bajó, corriendo sin mirar hacia donde. Le costó encontrarla y cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos, no la soltó hasta el día siguiente. La amo sin poder resistirse. La acunó entre sus desnudos brazos, susurrándole palabras que jamás declararía a nadie. Y ella lloró.

Le contó que Ryoma estaba comprometido con aquella chica y que el tenista no tenía pensado dejarla. Se había enamorado y punto. Echizen era demasiado reservado. Y el hecho de aceptar un amor infantil no podía ir con él.

Y así había terminado aquel día. Él, despertando solo en la habitación del hotel. Ella, lejos de su vista. Y por más que mirase al horizonte no la encontraría. Pero la idea continuaba vagando en su mente. La promesa continuaba vigente en sí mismo.

-Esperaré por ti… Ryuzaki. Hasta que regreses.

**n/a**

One-shot terminado. Drama de una relación incumplida, lastimosamente. Ninguno de los dos se quedó con quien quería. Pero aquí concluye. Saludos y besos.


End file.
